


The Mistletoe Started It

by Mo-Mouse (abyssmalDeath)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssmalDeath/pseuds/Mo-Mouse
Summary: Genji and Zenyatta get caught under the mistletoe and their relationship blossoms from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My secret santa gift for Mako. Enjoy~!

The first time Genji realized that there was, in fact, a noticeable height difference between Zenyatta and himself was when he found himself leaning down to press his version of a kiss against the omnic’s cheek when they are caught under the mistletoe. When he stood up straight, he realized that there was at least half a foot between them and he had smiled a little under his mask. 

 

He had simply gotten up to assist Hanzo in preparing dinner for the group when Zenyatta passed through the doorway going the opposite direction. As a result, the pair ended up standing directly underneath the mistletoe. This was one of the rarer moments that Genji was happy for his mask. He had gone red when Jesse whistled, calling them out on it. Unfortunately, the situation didn't get any better from there. 

 

“Aw, come on now. You call that a real kiss? Do I need t’get Hanzo in here and show you what a real kiss is?” Jesse’s voice is slightly slurred, thanks to his few-to-many glasses of eggnog. Genji rolled his eyes, waving his hand a bit as if to brush off the comment. 

 

“Jesse, neither Zenyatta nor I have the necessary parts to--” his words were cut off by a small  _ clink  _ as Zenyatta cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down into a ‘real’ kiss. McCree wolf-whistled and Genji had half a mind to unload a round of throwing stars into him for that. His attention was caught by the gentle press of Zenyatta’s hand into his lower back, leading him quickly back into the kitchen. 

 

“You are flustered.” It wasn't a question. Zenyatta spoke as if he could read Genji like a book and, knowing his luck, he probably could. The cyborg sighed, leaning back against the counter. Hanzo excused himself, heading through the doorway they just came in from. Genji could understand why Hanzo disliked Zenyatta, after everything that had happened to him, but it didn't make him feel any better about it. He frowned a little, staring after him.

 

“My apologies, master. Jesse should not have--”

 

“Are you saying you did not enjoy it?” There was a mischievous tone to his voice, and Genji was immediately skeptical. “I, for one, will remember our first kiss fondly,” he teased, making Genji blush a little under his mask. 

 

“I was not saying I did not enjoy it. That is not the case. I did enjoy it, but we were put on the spot,” he chuckled a little, turning his head away a bit. He had harbored feelings for Zenyatta for quite some time now, but since the omnic was a monk, Genji wasn't sure if it would have been wise for him to reveal said feelings. They had been close ever since Zenyatta helped him out of his rage, Genji was grateful for him. 

 

“We were, but I believe that if we hadn’t been, it wouldn’t have give you the opportunity you needed,” Zenyatta hummed, folding his hands in his lap. Genji was about to ask what the omnic meant when it clicked for him. He gave a nervous chuckle. Zenyatta had already known. 

 

“Are you saying that it does not bother you? My feelings for you, I mean.” He murmured, lightly touching Zenyatta’s cheek and brushing his thumb over the smooth metal. He was afraid that his former mentor would reject him, but he wasn’t about to let that show. 

 

“Of course not, little sparrow. You flatter me.” The omnic took Genji’s hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. Genji found himself grinning beneath his mask. 

 

“I...admittedly was afraid of how you would react. Since you are a monk,” he admitted, keeping his voice low. “I should have known you had already figured it out.” He heard Zenyatta chuckle before there are fingertips under his chin, pulling his face up a little. 

 

“I  _ was _ a monk, Genji. I have since retired. In fact, you were my last pupil.” He murmured, floating closer to Genji. “Merry Christmas, young sparrow,” Zenyatta hummed, bumping his face against Genji's face plate to simulate another kiss. Steam hissed out from the cyborg in embarrassment, face going red beneath the metal covering. 

 

“Are you two finished with your moment? We have a meal to prepare, brother. You know how McCree gets when he has not eaten.” Hanzo cleared his throat as he stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Genji took a step back out of habit, nervous laughter bubbling up from his chest.

 

“Of course.” The younger Shimada grinned out of habit, tilting his head slightly before giving Zenyatta’s hand one more gentle squeeze. “Shall we talk later, master?”

 

“Yes. We will speak after dinner, my pupil.” Zenyatta offered a bow to Hanzo before taking his leave. Other than a curious look from Hanzo, Genji’s older brother didn’t offer any words as he started moving about the kitchen. As per usual, Genji assisted by chopping vegetables and making the strawberry cake. Hanzo prepared the rest, batting his younger brother’s hands away every time he tried to steal something out of habit. 

\---

Dinner had gone well, and everyone had gathered around Reinhardt for one of his stories as they ate cake. Now, everyone was off in their own rooms. Genji retired to his room, and Zenyatta followed a moment later. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Genji.” The omnic spoke politely, settling himself down on the end of Genji’s bed. The young man hummed, sitting next to Zenyatta.

 

“Merry Christmas, Zenyatta. I...wish to show you something.” He murmurs, reaching up to feel along the edge of his faceplate. Finding the latches, Genji unclips them and slides his faceplate off. He couldn’t recall the last time he had taken it off, but he felt almost naked with it off. Zenyatta turned to face him, head tilted inquisitively. He reached out, almost tentative as he brushed his fingertips lightly along Genji’s exposed cheek. The cyborg shivered, leaning into his touch happily. 

 

“There is beauty hidden everywhere, little sparrow. Even where you think it does not exist.” The omnic brushed his thumb over Genji’s brow, sliding his hand down to cup his cheek. Genji nuzzled against his palm, slipping his eyes shut. He realized just how much he missed being able to touch someone. 

 

“Thank you, master.” Genji grinned, laughing a little. His eyes had started to burn a little, and he realized that he had started crying. He cleared his throat,  reaching up with his free hand to wipe his tears away. Zenyatta hummed, leaning forward and kissing Genji’s cheek. The omnic got up, floating over to where Genji’s phone was plugged in, tapping a few things on the screen before soft music started playing. It didn’t take much prompting to get Genji to his feet. 

 

“You have shown me something personal, let me repay the favor,” Zenyatta murmured, taking Genji’s hands. He placed them around his neck, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist. Genji watched in amazement as his former master started to unfold, setting his feet gently on the ground. 

 

The second time Genji realized there was a noticeable height difference between them, he found himself staring up at Zenyatta as the omnic towered an easy seven or eight inches over him. Somehow, he knew that if he could, the omnic would be smiling. He huffed, turning his face away.

 

“I did not realize that you could...stand.” He smiled, turning his gaze to look up at him again. Zenyatta chuckled a little, reaching up to brush his fingers through Genji’s hair. 

 

“Of course I can, young one. Why walk when I can float?” Zenyatta tugged him close again, starting to sway to the music with him. Genji hummed, resting his cheek against Zenyatta’s chest as they rocked back and forth.

 

“This certainly has been a Merry Christmas. For once, I felt like I was with family.” Genji admitted, tightening his home on Zenyatta’s waist ever so slightly. The omnic hummed in affirmation, leaning down to bury his face in Genji’s hair. The pair stood like that for a few songs, dancing and enjoying the closeness. At the end of the night, Genji found himself wrapped securely in Zenyatta's arms as they settled in for the night. 

\---

“When will you be back?” Genji frowned, faceplate discarded on his coffee table. It had been a few months since Christmas, and Zenyatta had just come to him with the news that he would be returning to Shambali for a short while in order to mourn his brother’s passing. Genji had offered to go with, but the omnic refused, saying this was something he had to do alone. 

 

“Do not worry, little sparrow. I will be back before you know it.” Zenyatta stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Genji’s waist to pull him into a hug. Genji relaxed against him, humming a little. He was worried, but he understood. He nuzzled against him a little. 

 

“Take care, Zenyatta. I send my condolences.” Genji leaned up, kissing his cheek softly. Zenyatta hummed, turning his head to kiss the cyborg back. 

 

“I shall see you sooner than you expect, young one.” His former master gave him one more hug before departing, leaving Genji to an empty apartment. 

 

Aside from the occasional visit from Hanzo, Genji found himself more or less alone over the next few weeks. There was the occasional letter from Zenyatta, but even those weren't much of a condolence. Just when he thought that he wouldn't be able to bear it any longer, he received word that Zenyatta would be returning home. 

\---

“Master!” Genji grinned, practically throwing himself into Zenyatta’s arms as soon as he saw him. Zenyatta chuckled a little, hugging the cyborg back tightly. 

 

“My little sparrow. I am sorry I was gone for so long, there were some affairs that needed to be sorted out.” Zenyatta pressed his forehead to Genji’s, nuzzling against him. Genji hummed, nuzzling him back. 

 

“It is okay. I don't think the situation would have been any different if it were my brother. Are you all right?” He asked softly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Zenyatta hummed and nodded. 

 

“I am. We were close, but life flows in the direction it wants to. He has passed on, but he will be kept close in our memories.” Zenyatta lead Genji to the couch, sitting down and pulling him into his lap.

 

“I am glad you are okay.” Genji purred, nuzzling against the omnic’s neck. They sat like that in silence for a while, curled up and enjoying their reunion in their own way. There was once a time when Genji would have scoffed at the idea of him falling in love. He had always thought he would drift from person to person, but here he was. There was no one he loved more than the omnic under him. They understood each other. They could communicate without words. He was happy, for the first time in a long time. 

 

“What is on your mind, little sparrow? You seem distant.” Zenyatta hummed, tucking Genji’s head under his chin. Genji found himself nestling against the omnic, finding warmth in his touch. He thought about how to answer that. He could answer it a hundred ways, but only one stood out to him. A slight smile curled his lips up as he tilted his head up, pressing a gentle kiss to the curve of Zenyatta’s jaw. 

 

“What is on my mind? That is simple. You are. You always are. And you always will be, master,” Genji whispered, brushing his fingers lightly along the curve of one of Zenyatta’s plates. There was some shifting before Zenyatta had lifted Genji to meet him face to face. There was a beat of silence, the soft whirring of Zenyatta’s joints as he lifted his hand and pushed Genji’s hair back. He hummed, tilting his head slightly. 

 

“Yes. And you will always be on mine, my little sparrow. I will stay by your side as long as you will have me.” Zenyatta murmured, lightly cupping his cheek. 

 

“Always, Zenyatta. I want you by my side always.” 


End file.
